Inheritance of Immunity
by alchemyfreak42
Summary: Shirou Moriyama hates his father, even though he's never met the man. But then, his mom never talks about him- how is Shirou supposed to know that her silence is not because he was her tormentor, but because he was brutally killed in front of her?


**As you can see, Blue Exorcist**

 **Has my attention**

 **And has my muses singing**

 **-Alchemyfreak42**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Shirou Moriyama scowled as he slouched along the street, glaring at the world around him. Moving schools always sucked, and only made it worse that his teachers always asked to meet his parents- his father, in particular.

He kicked a lightpost next to him and swore furiously as his toes throbbed in protest.

He hated his father.

He glared at the world as he turned into the park, the blue of the late afternoon sky and the serene buzzing of insects a sharp contrast to the turmoil within him.

He'd never known his father- hardly knew anything about him, really, but it wasn't hard to put two and two together. His mother never said anything about the man, and whenever the topic came up she got this _look_ , like she was remembering something horrible.

He'd never known his father, but he hated him anyway. It wasn't hard to figure out that the bastard had raped- or at least abused- his Mom. He dropped onto a bench and ran a hand through his hair as he thought. She'd never actually _told_ him what had happened, but what mom would tell that to their kid?

The twitchiness, the hypersensitivity, the nightmares that had her screaming in the middle of the night- Shirou wished he could make it stop. Not make it worse, by having to tell her that another teacher was pissed off and wanted to talk to her about his unusually short temper and tendency to use his fists when problems came up.

The only thing he could be grateful to his father for was the fact that he'd actually left instead of sticking around to make their lives miserable.

He glanced around at the world and frowned again, this time in puzzlement. When had it gotten so dark? Uneasiness twisted in his belly as he looked around himself, then glanced at his watch. No, it really _shouldn't_ be this dark yet- it wasn't even six yet, and there weren't any clouds at all.

His head swiveled around as he rose and hurried toward the entrance of the park, sure that whatever was going on, he didn't want to be a part of it. He was no storybook character, no superhero in a comic book rushing to save the day.

A roar from behind him seemed to shake the ground beneath his feet, and he broke into a sprint. The pavement pounded against his feet as he ran, glancing behind him briefly and tripping, stumbling onto the ground at the sight he'd seen.

A huge, dark creature was rising from the ground where the shadows were thickest, and _holy shit he was going to die_. Shirou shook, tried to stand, and discovered that his legs were revolting because _Oh, hell, that's terrifying_.

Tears were running down his face as he stumbled again, this time on a root growing across the path- he could have sworn it wasn't there an hour ago, but he also could have sworn that _shit like this didn't happen in the real world_.

" _Down!"_

He obeys the voice without question, falling to his knees and covering his head with his hands as the sounds of gunshots echo around him. Several minutes pass before the sounds fade away and he can hear footsteps walking over to him.

"It's gone now," The person before says, and Shirou looks up hesitantly to see a man with hair as dark as his smiling gently down at him. The man's eyes are constantly moving behind a pair of glasses as he reaches out a hand. "Are you alright?"

"I- I think so," He said, nodding uncertainly at the man, "Thanks."

"We should still get away from here, though," the man says, still watching their surroundings carefully, "Do you live near here?"

"No," Shirou shakes his head, "I was just here to clear my head, and then that- that _thing_ showed up. What was it?"

"A demon," The man says, guiding him out of the park and around a small group of strange creatures. "Come on, we'll go to my place for now. It isn't too far."

"Hold on!" Shirou yells, jerking backward. "No way!"

The man frowns at him for a minute, then understanding crosses his face and he laughs.

"I live in a church," The man says, "I'm a priest."

His eyes twinkle in amusement, but Shirou doesn't relax.

"What do you think I am, an idiot? Being a priest doesn't mean _shit_."

"Look kid," The man says, his composure slipping slightly, "It isn't safe here. You can call your parents once we get to the church, but we've got to get out of here before more of them show up."

"Fine. But no funny business, got it?"

The man nods, raising his hands innocently.

"I'm Yukio Okumura, by the way," The man says as they start walking quickly, the older man guiding Shirou through several turns.

"Shirou Moriyama," He says grudgingly.

"Moriyama," The man murmurs, frowning. Mr. Okumura glances at him, frowning, then shakes his head and clicks his tongue.

"We're here," The man says at last, smiling as they enter the gates of a small church. "Do you want to call your parents before or after I check you over?"

" _Huh?_ "

"I'm a doctor too," Mr. Okumura shrugs. "And you need to get checked for Demonic influences. If one of them managed to injure you, it'd be unprofessional for me to let it go untreated. Besides, it would end… badly."

Mr. Okumura's face darkens for a moment, then he forces a smile. "I can wait for your parents to get here, though, if you like."

He hesitates, then shakes his head. "Just let me call my mom, first."

"You should probably have your dad come too, if that isn't a problem," Mr. Okumura says. "This is important for him to know, too."

"I don't have a dad," Shirou says coldly, and Mr. Okumura's face softens as he nods.

"Do you have any siblings?"

He shakes his head, and then Mr. Okumura leads him to a small room in the back of the church decked out like a doctor's office and tells him to take his shirt off. He does, jerking in shock at the sight of a dark smear on his ribs.

"Hmm," Mr. Okumura murmurs as he examines it. "Interesting- I haven't seen something like this since- Do you have any demon blood in you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shirou asks, his jaw dropping as the Priest squeezes something from a tube into his hand. He ignores the chill that creeps over him at the man's words, a faint echo of the ones that have followed him his whole life.

"Ordinarily, this would be much darker and would be spreading," Mr. Okumura says, "The fact that it _isn't_ suggests you have a natural immunity, which could come from having demonic ancestry."

"I've always been tough," He says stubbornly, "And anyway, how would I be in a church if I were a demon?"

"It wouldn't be the strangest thing I've seen," Mr. Okumura says, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

"What is?"

"The strangest thing I've seen? Without a doubt, Satan's son training to be an Exorcist." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Satan's _son?_ " Shirou asks incredulously, "Seriously? Why'd he want to be an Exorcist?"

"Seriously," Mr. Okumura says, "He wanted to defeat Satan for killing his adoptive father."

"What happened?"

"About what you'd expect," Mr. Okumura says, the smile fading from his face, "The Vatican found out about his heritage. They…" He didn't finish his sentence, allowing his eyes to close and his mouth to twist unpleasantly.

"Were you close?"

"Yes."

They go back into the main area of the church, and only a few minutes pass before his mother gets there, her blonde hair messy and her eyes frantic.

"Shirou!" She cries, rushing forward, "Baby, are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom," He says, grimacing as she hugs him tightly, "Mr. Okumura just wanted to talk to you."

"Okumura?" She asks, pulling away in surprise. "Yukio?"

"Shiemi!" Mr. Okumura cries, grinning, "I should have known when he said his last name was Moriyama. How have you been?"

"I've been good," She says, "Shirou is a good boy. What happened today?"

"He was in the middle of a territorial dispute. He's not hurt, but he did get his temptaint." Mr. Okumura glances at him, then looks at Shiemi. "Does he have any demon blood in him? It was cleaner than I would have expected."

He can only nod when she doesn't look Mr. Okumura in the eye, then nods uncomfortably.

"Mom- Mom, are you serious?" He asks, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He can't believe this. He's part demon. Does it have something to do with the way he's always getting in trouble? Is that why everyone seems to hate him? Why would a demon attack his Mom?

"It was too dangerous," She says quietly, "I couldn't."

"What demon?" Mr. Okumura asks, pushing his glasses up slightly. "You know I wouldn't ask if it weren't important."

"It's- His father was Rin," She says quietly, shrinking a bit as Mr. Okumura sucks in a sharp breath and stares at him as though for the first time.

" _Shirou_ ," Mr. Okumura breathes in amazement, "You named him after-?"

She nods uncertainly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Mr. Okumura asks, his voice raw. "I would have helped you, you know I would've."

"It was-"

"Hold on!" Shirou interrupts angrily, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Nobody answers him- Mr. Okumura is scowling and checking his guns as he yells into another room for someone to check the wards.

"Shiemi," He growls angrily, "If that bastard comes storming in here for his grandson like he tried to do with Rin twenty years ago, I'm going to be pissed. Particularly since I didn't even know I had a nephew until today!"

"Huh?!" Shirou demands, shoving a hand in Mr. Okumura's direction, _"Huh?_ Are you telling me that the bastard who hurt my mom was your _brother?"_

"Shiemi?" Mr. Okumura asks, his voice careful, "Did Rin hurt you?"

"What?" She asks, "No!"

"Bull!" Shirou cries angrily, "You can't say anything about him without getting that look on your face, like you're terrified! You're constantly staring off at nothing, and screaming at night! I'm not stupid, Mom!"

"Oh, sweetheart," She murmurs, "Your father was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm just- I can't-"

Mr. Okumura steps forward and hugs her gently.

"I think your mother wasn't able to say anything because Rin died a very horrible death," He says quietly, rubbing his mom's back as she nods. "If you'd known his name, you could have let it slip. If anyone had found out that Rin had had a son before he died, you probably would have become a target."

"Why?" He asks, " _Why_ is it such a big deal?"

"Because Rin was the son of Satan," Mr. Okumura- his uncle, says matter-of-factly.

"You mean you're-?"

"Rin inherited all the power," Mr. Okumura says, shaking his head.

Later, when his mother has left to get him a bag and he is watching Uncle Yukio (it feels weird to call him that) make dinner, his uncle grins at him and ruffles his hair.

"Welcome to the family, kid."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 **Slight explanation- naming a kid after a Paladin wouldn't be all that unusual, particularly since Yukio is Shiemi's childhood friend.**

 **I don't anticipate another chapter for this one, but if you guys want it and can give me any ideas on how another would go, I can try to work it. You can just give suggestions via review, if you like. If you don't like, then this'll probably stay a oneshot, unless I somehow manage to come up with something.**

 **Blue Ex. Isn't mine.**

 **再见 我的读人**


End file.
